As digital signal technologies develop towards a direction of high speed and large capacity, the need of a high speed signal processing technology is becoming increasingly urgent. Intersymbol interference (Inter Symbol Interference, ISI) generated during signal transmission is a key factor that constrains signal rate improvement. The ISI may cause pulse broadening, lead to instability of a voltage amplitude of a signal, and bring about data edge jitter of the signal, so that a bit error rate (Bit Error Rate, BER) of a channel increases.
In the prior art, a differential decision feedback equalizer is used to perform delay processing on a received differential signal and feed back a processed differential signal to a receive end, and the processed differential signal is superimposed on a differential signal received by the receive end. However, the method may cause great data edge jitter.